Jealousy
by iggy-writes
Summary: Based on CP Coulters Dalton-verse. Shane goes to one of Reed's art showings. But how will Shane react when another boy is flirting with his boyfriend? attempted Humor and fluff :


Anonymous asked: So for a Rane fic, it would be cute if Shane somehow gets jealous of somebody else hitting on Reed! :)

- Okay, so this came from a tumblr prompt a while ago and I just got to it now :) This was my attempt at both humor and fluff and I'm really not sure how great it went, but that's what you guys are here for! Don't forget to review. :D :D :D

* * *

><p>Shane poked his head around business suits and sculptures, trying to find Reed in the thick crowd of middle-aged wealth that had gathered to look at the work displayed at the art gallery on the Dalton Academy grounds. He wasn't really sure how he had lost Reed in the first place. All he knew was that one second the strawberry blonde boy was beside him, and the next he wasn't. And also that it was impossible to find your way around in this gallery.<p>

Shane knew Reed would be fine. Reed had spent almost every waking moment here in the Gallery since he had discovered his paintings would be the centre piece for the entire show, Reed knew this place backwards and sideways. He was, however, a tad worried about himself. He had no idea what he was doing and this entire place was starting to look the same to him all he wanted was to come and support his boyfriend and where was Reed because with his luck it was only a matter of time before he ran into Hilde Van Kamp she had to be here somewhere for her son and... oh. Found Reed.

Reed was standing on the other side of the room Shane had just entered. Reed's back faced him, but his curls stuck out in the crowd. Shane breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk briskly towards his boyfriend. He came to a stop just before reaching Reed though, when he realized that he was talking to someone.

The boy Reed was talking to was tall, broad shoulders. He had glossy dirty blonde hair and a crooked smile. One that happened to be directed at Reed right this moment. Shane decided he didn't like that very much.

"I'm just saying that I think that the sculptures in the back room really have a different feel then what you usually see at these types of showings." The stranger was saying. Neither he nor Reed taking notice of Shane standing just a short distance from them. Shane decided he didn't much like the stranger's voice either. Too deep. Too smooth.

"I completely agree." said Reed, completely absorbed in his conversation with the crooked-smiled boy. "but I still think your wrong about the paintings on the other side of the gallery." He continued. The other boy nodded as if considering Reed's words. But before he can reply he must feel Shane's gaze on him, because he turns to look Shane directly in the eyes.

Reed follows the stranger's gaze to Shane, looking as though he hadn't expected to see Shane there at all, although they had been together no more than ten minuets ago and Reed had been the one that had invited Shane here in the first place. Shane gave a warm smile to his boyfriend, not giving the same treatment to the crooked-smiled, smooth-voiced boy Reed had been talking too. He decided he would try not to acknowledge this new guys presence at all if he could help it.

"I was beginning to think I would be lost in here forever." Shane said jokingly. Reed smiles at him sweetly, and Shane notices the way the lights hit Reed's eyes ever so perfectly when Reed looks up at him. They stare at each other for a long moment before the stranger clears his throat, drawing both boys back to reality.

_Oh, are you still here? _A voice In Shane's head quips, but he doesn't say anything out loud, just throws the boy a hostile glance, and slipping one arm around Reed's waist, just for good measure.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Jimmy" the boy said, sounding ever so polite and extending his hand. Shane's hand didn't move at first, he kept it at his side. He didn't like this "Jimmy" fellow. He seen no reason to shake his hand just because Reed was talking to him. Why was Reed talking to him anyway?

Reed nudged Shane with his elbow, motioning for him to take Jimmy's hand. Shane rolled his eyes and threw Reed the "do I have to?" look of an 8 year old., but when Reed's disapproving face didn't change, he did what he was being telepathically told by the small artist.

The handshake was less of a shake and more of a challenge of who could break the others hand first. They both held uncomfortably firm grips on the others hand, and they were staring at each other menacingly. Jimmy's face was seemingly polite, but his eyes were boring into Shane's with something like a cocky smirk. Shane returned the false polite smile, but didn't even bother trying to stop the obvious dislike for Jimmy out of his gaze.

Eventually Reed took note of the fact that neither boy hand any intention of ending their little stare-down, so he took it upon himself to bring them both back to the present. "Has anyone checked out the artwork in the west wing? Because there are some really amazing pieces..."

Jimmy releases Shane's hand and turns his gaze back on Reed, his eyes suddenly changed to a more charming glow. Jimmy smiles and is just about to reply to Reed when Shane speaks first, with a little bit more edge to his voice than he had even intended.

"Actually, _Jimmy_, I hate to say it but I really do need to talk to Reed alone for a moment. It's rather urgent but I do apologize." even he can hear how obviously fake that sentence was. But it didn't really matter because before Jimmy could respond or Reed could react Shane was using the hand still around Reed's waist to guide him away from the spot where he had been talking to Jimmy and through to door that led to the stair-well he must have climbed three times while he had been looking for Reed, who had been busy talking to _Jimmy_ at the time.

Once they were in the stair-well and the door to the actual gallery was shut behind them, Reed spun around to face Shane dead-on. A hint of anger in his voice.

"Shane what was that about? That was incredibly rude! And what is with those looks you two were giving each other? I thought you were going to bite each other's heads off or something!" Shane just stared at Reed for a few seconds. He couldn't help but marvel at hoe adorable Reed was when he was angry "What?" Reed asks, sounding a tad annoyed. "Stop looking at me like that!" shane suddenly realizes he's been standing there just staring at Reed for too long because he snaps out of his trance quickly.

"I'm sorry it's just that that guy.." Shane starts

"Jimmy." Reed offers.

"I honestly don't really care what his name is.." Shane mutters softly, but Reed hears him.

"Shane!" the short blonde sounds shocked at his boyfriend for saying such a thing.

"Well it's true! He was looking at you weird.. and he kept laughing and smiling at you and you were smiling too and what kind of name is Jimmy anyway that's what I would like to know. No one has a kid and says to their husband, _"dearest, I think we'll name him Jimmy."_ Besides, he had a weird smile and his voice was too smooth..." Shane stops on his rant when he realizes that Reed is laughing, laughing! The blonde has one hand covering his mouth and the other on his stomach, trying to hold in some kind of adorable giggle fit. "Whats so funny?" shane asks, blushing a bit. Was Reed laughing at him. Making fun of him? He never did that to Jimmy...

"Shane!" Reed squeaks between bursts of bubbly laughter, "Your jealous!" Reed continues laughing and Shane goes red in the face. "It- It's not so much that I'm jealous, Reed. Really. It's just that guy seems kind of strange to me don't you think? And it's not like .. oh I don't know... you like him right? I mean your not even into blondes...right?" Reed has seemed to control his laughing now, but he's still smiling at shane, obviously amused with Shane's failed attempt to convince himself that he is not jealous.

Shane quiets himself when it becomes apparent that he is only making his situation worse. He looks down at his shoes, his cheeks pink with the embarrassment of being caught in his jealousy.

Just then he sees a pair of stylish shoes in his line of vision on the floor, nearly touching the toes of his worn runners, and when he looks up he sees that Reed is now nearly face to face with him, were it not for the difference in height Shane is sure their noses could be touching.

Shane is still blushing, but Reed's face is lit up by a huge smile and the joy of his laughter still in his eyes. Shane opens his mouth to say something, but is stopped by Reed who, standing on his tip-toes, is pressing his lips to Shane's gently, just a light kiss that doesn't last for more than a few moments but is worth at least a billion.

When the two break apart, shane is still blushing, a surprised look on his face. Not used to Reed being the one to be forward. Reed is still smiling, although there is also a blush playing on his cheeks now as well. Seeing Reed's face causes shane's face to break into a huge smile to, and then both boys are smiling brilliantly at each other.

"I like you when your jealous. You look cute" Reed says almost bashfully, his blush now spreading to the rest of his face at his own comment. Shane hadn't thought his smile could get any bigger, but it must have at that moment. "And for the record, I can't stand Jimmy, I just didn't want to be in-polite."

Shane laughed lightly, reaching for the other boys hand and entwining their fingers. "Well then, should we go see some more art? I hear there's a great artist being featured, and that he's pretty cute." Shane threw in a wink at the end of this comment. And Reed just looked up at him, a devilish smirk on his face as he said, "You won't get jealous if I talk to _him_ will you?"


End file.
